Meaning: behind blue eyes
by beeheartsliam
Summary: read summary inside. : a tale of hope and hatred between our very own chad and sonny. :D x i suck at summaries
1. A hatred introduced

**MEANING**; behind clouded eyes.

'A story following Allison 'Sonny' Monroe's **ruined** life.

And there is _one_ boy that has ruined it all for her.

One boy whom a **pure **hatred is shared with.

enemy's in Condor Studios. **Why? **

Only Chad And Sonny share this knowlage. _but for how long?_

As her third year at the studio un-ravels, she seems to be falling into Chad's life a lot more as her life takes a **turn.**

**But **is it for the _better?'_

_If that made no sense, i'll give some of it away :)_

_Chad and Sonny are enemy's in Condor studios, as far as everyone knows and both are too stubborn to change that. It's a hatred that began a long time ago, but what bought upon this venom and will it ever end? will a love blossom or will it just deepen the hatred. read to go through tears, smiles, cheating, lies and just plain fluff sometimes. btw, Lucy (sonny's best friend) is there because she has an internship working in the studios :)_

_**reviews make me smile :)**_

_love, bee. xx

* * *

_

CHAPTER ONE.

The way Sonny always associated her morning schedule.

Get dressed, have breakfast, do hair and teeth, apply makeup, gather scripts followed by any extra things needed completing.

The way Sonny monroe loved to live everyday of her working life, although she passed through the months collecting her close buddies, wanna-be friends, the boys and of course, the enemy.

The walk towards the studio rested upon the love of mother nature; which clearly hated her. Majority of mornings held a death cold breeze and light showers as her journey towards the lamp post grew devastating everyday. Once reaching the lamppost, her days usually grew better by every second until the point of having to collide into 'him'.

As she greeted her best friend, Tawni, the rest of the journey seemed positively joyful; including gossiping, chatting and girly giggling. Nonetheless she reached the studio in one piece successfully every morning which was a reward, even just to her.

Sonny sat alone in the cafeteria at lunch, a full plate pushed away from her that Grady had insisted she had before leaving to rehurse a sketch Sonny was not invloved in.

They'd left her out purposly.

They were trying to give her less work, even Tawni cared for her. She was obviously depressed.

Hell knew why.

Not even Sonny herself knew why, heck she didn't even notice that she'd changed in herself in the slightest.

Her once big, shiny, black locks were limp and lifeless and her skin no longer had that beautiful, sunny glow.

She was wearing plain colours and no makeup.

Not that she needed makeup or gorgeous clothes to make her pretty.

This morning was like any other, she was greeted enthusiastically by her friends as well as a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend, James Conroy, an actor on some other drama. As she finally made her way through the busy studio towards her dressing room, a single boy rested gently against the opening.

This boy was different, even peculiar to Sonny. His glamorous blue eyes twinkling from the lights reflection. She sighed once, knowing the journey ahead of her into this new year will be like the year before. Even though now in her second yead, boys never grow up and the relationship between people never fade.

"Move."

His face curled into a simple smirk, as if knowing by her monotone that she was already annoyed.

"Why? Can't I just stand here while you go off and snog James til' death!?"

Sonny's face remained the same, showing the enthusiasm of going through this before.

"Funny. Are you just jealous because I'm dating him and you're dating no-one?". Get a life and go back to the way you used to be, I like it better. Now move Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad's smirk rose, "As you command Allison Monroe." As he shuffled down the hall where a couple MacKenzie falls actors were.

Lunch time approached.

Chad sat amongst all of his Cast.

MacKenzie falls were nominated for an award again.

He strolled over, catching her gaze for a moment.

"Hey Allison, did you hear, we're number one and So Random is number two in the ratings and we got a TV award" He couldn't wipe the smirk of his flawless face if he tried.

"Shut up Chad, I'm not going to go through hell this year with you. Just stay completely away from me, and I'll return the favor!" She mumbled hoarsly, trying to resist punching him in the face.

"Oh, my wish is your command Allison, but I can't count on you staying away from me, I'm way too irresistable" He finished with a wink, leaning on arm on the table.

"Your such a wanker" Their faces both shone red as they glared at eachother.

"Urgh, Chad, can't you just get over yourself, Sonny wan'ts nothing to do with you" Tawni rolled her eyes and swamped into the chair opposite Sonny as she strolled into the cafeteria.

As Sonny made the first move, she sat back in the light blue plastic chair, arms crossed against her chest and a pissed look against her pink face. She could still sense eye's burning through her, but she didn't care.

The relationship between Chad and Sonny was minimal. They purely disliked each other, close to the point of hatred. Chad was seen plain filth to Sonny.

No one within the Studio ever called Sonny, Allison. Even the officals announed her as Sonny whenever they felt the need to communicate with her. Chad was never heard as just his forename name either, but rather Chad Dylan Cooper which flattered a large collection of girls. Mainly to the point of drooling all over his body.

Their relationship was purely built upon hatred, yet that was going to change this year.

_Whether they like it, or not._

_

* * *

_

jusr the opening chapter :) what do you think? should i post the rest?

x

REVIEW (please) lol x


	2. the one?

**Heres the second one, to get the ball rolling :) x**

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER TWO

The bell chimed through the silent classroom as Sonny made her way to collect her books and exit the dull atmosphere back to the world of acting. As she made her way to her dressing room for the second time today, she once again saw Chad playing around with a helpless girl. Or so she thought.

As she peered around the corner of the long streching Condor corridor, she witnessed only three bodies standing in the empty compartment. Chad leaning across this girl while placing a finger upon her cheek and smirking happily. As the girl laughed and blushed, due to his deadly charm's, Sonny caught a glimpse of her brunette hair. This girl looked highly familiar. With a single twirl in her blue puffy skirt, Sonny's conclusions were proven terrifyingly right.

Sonny swallowed back the lump within her throat.

How could Lucy, a dear friend do this to her?

Her eyes widened in shock as she found her breathing hard to handle.

That little bitch, show her a piece of my f'kin mind.

As Sonny's anger bubbled within her, she forcefully managed to look around the corner again without being seen.

Although within herself she knew she was snooping in business, not relevant to herself, she couldn't help but show a level of fury.

"Chad man, lets get out of here already." The queasy friend sighed.

"One moment man, nearly done with this lovely lady." As Chad flashed a smile towards the girl Sonny knew as Lucy and his friend became overly anxious.

"Okay look, Chad I respect your needs but using this chick ain't going to help with nothing."

Immediately Sonny's eyes widened as Chad snapped in his friend's direction, pure outrage in his eyes.

Finally Lucy spoke up for the first time, sounding confused yet charmed by Chad, "Using? Sorry I thought you liked me?"

Chad played off a witful laugh as he approached her again, "Never using. But I need you to tell me one thing."

"Of course." She managed to happily chirp, although Sonny's disgust grew.

Chad smirked once again, confidence spilling from within him not showing an ounce of terror, "Find out why Allison Monroe hates me so much."

Sonny snapped back from the corner, anger written against her face as she power walked all the way back towards the other entrance of the dressing room, not wanting to be seen.

Her mind seemed to be racing for hours, they were only young and there hatred was just a high school drama yet she felt it was more powerful.

What the hell does he want, he's ruined my life enough?

Their hatred spark's between one another wasn't like many others throughout the studio. They were pure. To Sonny, he had ruined her first years more than anyone else could have, and she had no real reason to hate him except one.

As her emotions ran wild, her past filing within her she began to run.

Far into Hollywood as possible.

Not caring if anyone truly saw her.

She felt she simply had to get away, as far away as possible.

As she took another left corner, her whole body took force into a tall figure walking peacefully past.

"Oh shit. Sorry" she mumbled through the cheers amongst the oval.

"O, um don't worry" a male voice protruded from within the figure as Sonny glanced her eyes higher.

The image in front of her was breathtaking, pure green eyes and blonde scruffy hair with touches of brown.

"I erm… I was just… o god, I'm sorry." Sonny's eyes were locked upon this boy, young they might be but he appeared truly magnificent for a first appearance.

"Don't worry about it, really. I shouldn't be wandering around the streets so blankley eh?"

A small giggle could be heard as her cheeks flashed violently red.

"How about, for compensation. A phone number?" he asked confidently.

As her cheek's flashed a bright red, she grabbed a click pen from deep within her jacket pocket and scribbled her number on his hand. Still looking towards her feet she placed the pen back in her pocket, just a reason not to have to look at him.

Five minutes ago, Sonny's previous past emotions were running through her mind, yet this simple boy managed to take everything from within her away. Her simple hope was raised, 'the one'?

As he made his way past her, giving her a slight wink she finally began making her way back towards her prop house in the studio with a bounce in her step as she reached the it, where her collection of cast sat gossiping.

Immediately Grady stormed towards her, causing unnecessary attention from within the building.

"Where the heck were you? I was worried sick, you never miss afternoon rehursal and no-one has seen you since lunch." He cared so much for her since she;d deterierated in happiness,

Sonny's guilt flushed through her as she gestured for a walk accepted her offer, leaving a anxious Tawni sitting with Nico, ignoring his story her was telling. As they made their way towards the cafeteria, a single figure appeared upon them, giving an identical image form earlier in the morning.

"Finally, how long do you expect me to wait Allison?" Chad spat harshly.

Sonny's eyes widened from the surprise welcome, "Excuse me? Go grow a life Chad, I'm sick of you. I thought I told you earlier to stay out of my life?!"

He strode in one step towards her as they placed 5 inches apart, "I do not care about you, and my mate wanted me to give you this, he said he bumped into you earlier in the city. Don't act like your so firkin mighty."

As Chad's image stormed off down the hall, Sonny's eyes directed down to the small letter resting in her hands, truthfully addressed to her.

_Sonny;_

_Our earlier meeting was fun,_

_but meet me tonight at Highgrow Cafe, 6pm, I'll make it worthwhile._

_XX_

As the letter finished unknown, Sonny glanced down the hall where Chad had departed her and saw a single boy standing in the hallway, the same breathtaking beauty she'd bumped into earlier.

"You coming then? I thought I may as well start off cheesy, seems to get most girls." He smirked through light pink tinted cheeks.

All Sonny managed was a nod, yet the glowing beauty from the boy sunk deep through her as her breath was swept away once again.

* * *

REVIEW :D:D:DD


End file.
